Mosin-Nagant
The Mosin-Nagant series of rifles were the standard issue Soviet bolt-action rifles during World War II. They are chambered in 7.62x54mmR and have a five round internal magazine loaded via stripper clips. Nagants are seen in all ''Call of Duty'' games featuring Soviet troops. A scoped version is available in some situations. Due to the placement of the scope, it is impossible to reload a scoped Mosin-Nagant with a stripper clip in real life, but its reload animation in Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive show a stripper clip being used anyway. In reality, each round would have to be loaded individually. It isn't until Call of Duty: Finest Hour that you load the rounds individually in the chamber. Call of Duty and United Offensive The Mosin-Nagant is your average bolt-action rifle, and it has a five round internal magazine. Unofficially, the Mosin-Nagant is said to have the best iron sights compared to the Kar98k and Lee-Enfield. A very small circle sight ensures good visibility and targeting, and the minuscule "tick" in the middle allows for sharpshooter accuracy. The Mosin has a sniper variant. To hit an enemy, make sure the area you want to hit is on top of the pointed line. Unlike the other sniper rifles, the Mosin is reloaded with one clip, making it much easier to reload than the others. This particular rifle is the full-length Mosin-Nagant 1891/30 model. Image:mosin_1.png| Image:mosiniron_1.png|Ironsight Image:mosinsniper_1.png|Sniper variant Image:mosinsniperiron_1.png|Scope Call of Duty 2 Compared with its Call of Duty counterpart, the Call of Duty 2 Mosin has been 'nerfed' slightly. Its ironsights are much larger and its sniper variant must be reloaded one round at a time. Otherwise, it's the same for all practical intents and purposes. The Call of Duty 2 Mosin-Nagant is the M1938 Carbine version of the rifle, which is slightly shorter and slightly less accurate. The bolt is straight rather than curved in this incarnation of the firearm. Straight bolts were standard for most Mosin-Nagants. Image:mosin_2.png| Image:mosiniron_2.png|Ironsight Image:mosinsniper_2.png|Sniper variant Image:mosinsniperiron_2.png|Scope Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The Mosin-Nagant is usually found in the earlier Soviet Red Army campaign, but is usually abandoned among players for automatic and semi automatic weapons, though this is entirely dependent upon choice. The Gewehr 43, SVT-40, STG-44, MP40, and the PPSh-41 all outclass the Mosin-Nagant in rate of fire. For the most part, the MP40 and PPSh-41 dominate the majority of the Soviet Red Army campaign as most combat is close-quarters, and a bolt action rifle is a terrible choice for such combat. Sgt. Reznov was known to use a scoped Mosin-Nagant while attempting to assassinate General Heinrich Amsel. Reznov gives the Mosin-Nagant to Pvt. Petrenko and uses a PPSh-41 onwards due to his finger being damaged in combat. His class changes from Sniper to Submachine Gunner Pvt. Chernov and other troops mainly use the Mosin-Nagant, until later missions where the SVT-40 appears, though Pvt. Chernov still uses the Mosin-Nagant. Multiplayer The Mosin-Nagant is unlocked at level 21. It has a slower rotating bolt mechanism than other bolt actions, tied with the Arisaka for lowest ROF, but lacks the Arisaka's stance scope sway reduction, however, the Mosin-Nagant's scope view moves less than the Arisaka while cycling the bolt. Unscoped, the iron sight consists of a ring around a metal pin prick (quite similar to the Kar98k's principle but much smaller.), much easier to use than the Springfield's and the Arisaka's. You kill an enemy with one shot if you aim at the chest and above. However, like the Dragunov in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Stopping Power has no effect on the console and scoped version of this gun, as it lacks any 1.1x hitbox multipliers. The dynamic for the whole weapon changes when the player unlocks the Sniper Scope attachment; damage is increased and visibility over range is increased, as well as an increased reload time and a separate aiming mechanism. It is the second best bolt action rifle, not counting the PTRS, succeeded by the Kar98K. Image:mosin_5.png|Mosin-Nagant Image:Mosin-Nagant_Sights.PNG|Mosin-Nagant Iron Sights Image:Scoped_mosin.jpg|Scoped Mosin-Nagant Trivia * In Vendetta, the scope's reticle (the same reticle from Call of Duty 2) is different from the one in multiplayer. * Due to the Soviets having a large country, and millions of soldiers, the Mosin-Nagant was the most manufactured weapon of World War II with over 17.4 million produced. * Interestingly enough, the bolt featured on the Call of Duty: World at War Mosin-Nagant model is not shaped like any bolt that was ever in circulation. The standard straight bolt would be used for non-scoped models, whilst any PU scope mounted Mosin-Nagant rifles would have a bent bolt shaped much like the bolt of the Kar98k. Also, the bolt is not rotated the full ninety degrees, but rather about 60, meaning the handle goes through the receiver. * The clattering sound of the bolt of this rifle opening and shutting is different in the different console versions. On the Xbox it sounds like it's a plastic bolt, while on the Wii version, it sounds more realistic. * This bolt-action is the most different from all others due to its different bolt mechanism, and it's the only rifle using a spike bayonet. * If examined carefully you can see that the Mosin-Nagant with rifle grenade has the same reload animation as the RPG-7 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * When Reznov hands you the sniper rifle in Vendetta, the third-person model can be seen with a straight bolt. When you have it in your hands, however, it has a curved bolt. * When the player uses the bolt in World at War, the hatch does not open but the shell casing comes out. The bolt only opens when you reload. * In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare on the level Safehouse, the Mi-28n that you can call periodically is called "Mosin 2-8". * Even in close quarters, Chernov seems to be an excellent user with this gun. * Although the damage charts for the Mosin-Nagant says that it is the largest of the bolt-actions, the damage rates are the same as other weapons. * In Call of Duty 2 the cycling of the bolt is more realistic then in COD1 and WAW because the player lowers it slightly to cycle the bolt, that is because it has a very tough and stiff bolt, in WAW and COD original the player doesn't do that. See Also *Mosin Nagant Ammo ("Weapon") Category:Weapons Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Russian Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Multiplayer